


Intensifying Further

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Marking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, Riding Crops, Sexual Roleplay, sexual service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: The move to Auchendale had proven to be even more fortuitous for Lia that she had originally realized. At first she had just needed a change of pace, and had chosen this town due to the diversity. While she knew that it was the next chapter in her life and that she would find some adventure, what she had not expected to find was Darnok.





	Intensifying Further

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors note: I am really happy to bring these two back. I have a couple more entries in the month that have the potential to feature them.]

The move to Auchendale had proven to be even more fortuitous for Lia that she had originally realized. At first she had just needed a change of pace, and had chosen this town due to the diversity. While she knew that it was the next chapter in her life and that she would find some adventure, what she had not expected to find was Darnok. 

Their initial meeting had gone so well that Lia had found herself quite a bit smitten with him. Yes, they had met at a BDSM club, and yes, she had sex with him before really knowing anything about him. Regardless of this, they had connected. Maybe it was only physically but it was a connection and that connection had blossomed into something more. 

Having exchanged phone numbers before leaving the club that night, Lia made it clear that she was fine if sex was the only commonality they found. She was perfectly happy to be a bit of a booty call for him. The sex had been incredible and she wasn’t willing to give it up. It had been Darnok that had suggested they see if there was something more there. Lia had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to rush into anything serious. 

Their first real date had been painfully awkward, something they both laughed about later when they met up at the club more than a week after it had occurred. It was clear that functioning as a normal couple might be beyond them and perhaps kink was really all they had in common. Darnok was not really forthcoming about his life or his work, being a private man by nature, and Lia felt she just wasn’t interesting enough for someone as clearly sophisticated as him. 

That first date had clued Lia in that whoever Darnok really was, he was rich and he was powerful. None of that mattered to her though. He had a nice cock, could fuck like a beast, and he was charming to boot. His money held no real interest for her and neither did his possible influence. She really only focused on how he was in the bedroom and he was something else. 

Darnok was demanding, but not cruel. He clearly had experience as a dominant and could easily bend Lia to his will. Something she was eager to do. No one had ever made her desire submission as much as Darnok had. It was the only regret she felt when she thought about how they didn’t seem to mesh on a more personal level. Right now having a purely physical relationship was fine, but eventually Lia was going to want more and she would have a difficult choice to make at that juncture. 

While Darnok had marked Lia that first night, they had sat down and discussed whether or not it was practical for Lia to be his sub. Did she want to be owned by him, and could she abide by the restrictions that came with that. In the end they decided to stick to a more casual agreement and would meet up every couple of weeks at the club, which soon turned to weekly meet ups. 

Lia was dressing for this week's meet up. He had arranged for one of the back rooms in specific and had provided her with a list of items she should bring with her and what he would like her to wear. Of course she would dress normally for her arrival and change into her intended outfit once at the club. It wouldn’t do for her to wear anything too suggestive in public. She didn’t really have it in her to do public scenes, not yet anyway.

Darnok had been clear in his desires and laid out the plan for this evenings scene. It would be a little less extreme than some of the scenes they had done previously. This one seemed a bit more personal for him and Lia was intensely curious. They had spent the last few weekends pushing her limits and she had confessed to him that she was a little worn from it. Perhaps this lighter scene was his way of helping reenergize her, give her mind and body a bit of a break before they tried pushing her limits again. 

Tonight’s scene would be in one of the rooms mocked up to look like an office. Darnok had sent a few photos showing her the layouts of the different options to see if any were displeasing to her. They both had a preference for the modern looking office with the mock up city skyline, and the large heavy looking desk. Lia was pretty sure they could fuck on that desk and it wouldn’t collapse under them, given Darnok’s size that was a concern she had for some of the furniature in the other rooms they had tried.

For this scene Darnok would be posing as a businessman, a little on the nose if anyone had asked Lia, but she didn’t mention it. He always looked so incredibly sexy in his suits and she kind of wanted to see if his attitude changed at all. She would be playing the part of his boss, acting as the CEO of the company. At first Lia had been confused thinking he wanted her in charge, something she wasn’t sure she would be good at, but Darnok assured her she would remain in a submissive role, there would just be a bit of playful back and forth where he wanted her to resist before submitting. That Lia could easily do and was kind of looking forward to. It would allow her to push some of his limits and be a bit of a brat instead of a well behaved sub.

As Lia had done office work she had a few nicer clothes that would work, she had one dress suit that she thought might be perfect for play and she wasn’t too worried about it being ruined. Darnok had explained that he would happily replace any of her clothing that he damaged and that if she had anything irreplaceable, to not wear it while they do scenes. It was a simple enough arrangement, though one that Lia was a bit uncomfortable with at first until Darnok explained that he sometimes enjoyed ruining clothing but she shouldn’t have to suffer through having all her clothes destroyed without some form of compensation. 

In reality Dar had purchased Lia a few outfits specifically for their play scenes and Lia was flattered by the gifts. It made their failed date feel more harsh as she really had hoped they would have a significant connection. Still, something was better than nothing, and Darnok was more than something in bed. He was honestly the most experienced person Lia had ever been with and the genuinely best lay of her life. 

Lia was giddy as she walked into the club, now a full member and recognized by the staff she didn’t have to keep her membership card visible. She did carry it with her, but it was more a formality at this point. Her and Darnok were frequently seen together and had been approached by other individuals for play. So far Lia had always declined, she wasn’t comfortable asking Darnok if he had as well. Lia knew herself well enough that jealousy did not look good on her and could ruin what they had. 

Heading back to the room they had reserved Lia found that she had arrived before Darnok and took the chance to change and get ready. Making sure that anything they could need would be in reach of the desk and that she had laid out all the items he had requested. Changing had not taken long and Lia got comfortable sitting in a chair, though as time passed she worried that she had gotten the wrong date as Darnok had not arrived just yet. Sending a text she was relieved to see he was only held up in traffic and promised to make it up to her. 

When Darnok arrived Lia looked up and was a bit speechless. He was in a suit yes, but this one was nicer than any he had worn before. He had a bag over his shoulder and a briefcase in his hand. Setting the case on the desk he stepped to the side with his bag and Lia felt her skin flush as he looked her over. 

“You look lovely sweet Lia. I apologize for my tardiness. I hate making you wait like that. Will you forgive me? Darnok swept over and leaned down kissing Lia softly. “Are you ready to play darling?”

The pet names and his deep voice were sure to be the end of Lia. She nodded and gave him some time to get himself set up. The bag was left to the side for now as he situated himself at the desk and opened the briefcase. She watched with rapt attention as he seemed to have brought real office supplies and that just tickled her. Though she wasn’t prepared for just how shockingly attractive he was with glasses on. That was a bit of a surprise. 

“Whenever you are ready.” Darnok cleared his throat and gestured for the scene to begin.

Lia was nervous starting the scene, feeling awkward with the role play aspect of it and it took her a moment to find the character she should play. Having never really had a high ranking position at her office job it felt awkward trying to boss Dar around, especially with how intimidating he always looked. Those glasses though, they did something to her. 

“Mister Sinros, I believe the deadline for that report was yesterday? Yet here we are, and I still do not have it. Really, if you expect to ever receive any kind of traction in this company then I suggest you manage your time better. I believe there is a position opening up and it would be a shame for you to be passed over, again.” Lia had adopted her haughtiest voice and was surprised at how easy it was to lorde over him in play. It still felt awkward but Lia was enjoying herself. 

“Of course Ms. Doran, I have the report right here. Would you like to look at it now, or should I have it taken to your office.” Darnok was a bit surprised at how much he was enjoying this. He wasn’t a fan of being bossed around, but Lia seemed to fall into the role and he was certainly enjoying it from her. It helped that he knew how this scene was going to end. 

The scene continued with Lia lightly berating Darnok while he acted in deference to his boss. Lia was enjoying herself and sat on the desk, crossing one leg over the other as she spoke to him. Her garter was showing as was some of her hip and looking down she could see that Darnok was already sporting an erection.

“Mister Sinros, would you care to explain yourself?”

Darnok swallowed, falling into the role a bit more than he had intended. “I apologize, you are just so beautiful, so aggressive. I find you irresistible.”

“Hmmm, well I am flattered.” Lia smiled and moved just a bit closer. “Perhaps I should leave you to take care of your work. Just for a few moments.”

Lia moved away from the desk to let Darnok prepare for the next part of the scene. She was looking forward to this as she usually either saw him fully dressed, or completely naked. Not really ever in any sort of in between state. Turning her back she waited, moving to a far spot in the room so that it would feel as though she left and came back at a different time.

When Darnok was ready Lia approached the desk again. The sight of him made her wet with anticipation. His jacket was off, hanging on the back of the chair. Tie undone, but still under the collar. The first few buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, showing a peek of his hairy chest. The sleeves were rolled up right above the elbow and secured. Though how he found shirts that could hold his muscular arms and not tear she never knew. He was quite a sight and Lia felt herself falling for him all over again. The glasses just made the look more perfect. 

“It is good to see you staying late to get some work done for a change. Maybe you aren’t as lazy as I thought. Perhaps I could put in a good word for you, we’ll see.” Lia hated to sound so cruel, but she was also having so much fun. “You seem annoyed, am I interrupting your concentration? Surely you can work and converse. You are awfully chatty in the break room. Or does conversation with me not interest you.”

“Something about your mouth interests me.” Darnok mumbled under his breath and waited, wondering if Lia would have heard him or not. He was escalating things, pushing the scene forward faster. His balls were throbbing and he knew he was already leaking precum. Lia was just too irresistible and he wanted her now. 

“I beg your pardon? Would you like to repeat that, or perhaps explain what is so interesting about my mouth?” Lia waited, hoping the set up was ok.

Leaning back in the chair, Darnok leveled Lia with a look. “Well, your mouth isn’t interesting right now, but it could be.”

“Enlighten me orc.” 

“Well, it would certainly be more interesting with my dick in it.” Darnok found it difficult to keep a straight face. Lia’s look of shock was precious and he almost wanted to call the scene off just because she looked so genuinely offended.

“Mister Sinros, I cannot believe you. That is the second time you have been entirely inappropriate.” Lia moved closer so she was on the same side of the desk as Darnok.

Turning in his chair he allowed Lia to see just how hard he was before he spoke. “Are you saying you aren’t even a little bit curious?”

“I…” Lia bit her lip. It was hard to stay in character. She wanted him, and she really just wanted to be bent over the desk and fucked into unconciousness if she was honest. “This won't guarantee a promotion.” 

“Hold that opinion until after. Now, on your knees.” Darnok used a commanding tone, knowing Lia would pick up on the signal. The scene had changed from just the role play aspect to the actual sexual content of the scene. He wasn’t going to be a stickler if she didn’t stay in character, at this point he was too aroused to really care. 

Lia waited for Darnok to move the chair so she could kneel in front of him. Her eyes were locked on his large hands as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. When he pulled his cock out the head was already slick with precum. His foreskin shiney and slightly retracted with how hard his cock was already. Remaining still Lia waited for Darnok to instruct her. 

“You have such a sweet looking mouth, I can’t wait to ruin you girl.” Growling Darnok reached forward, cupping the back of Lia’s head and pulling her forward. “Lick it.”

Not needing to be told twice, Lia began to trace up the shaft with her tongue swirling over the head a few times before moving back down the shaft. She had serviced Dar this way a few times and it was always a struggle to take him in her mouth. Lia loved trying though. Each time she was able to get more and more of him in, soon she hoped she might be able to deep throat him. 

Darnock groaned watching as Lia serviced his cock with her tongue, lavashing it with soft licks and gentle kisses. He was growing impatient though and wanted more. As good as this felt, part of him wanted to force his cock in her mouth and fuck her face, she just wasn’t ready for that. Reaching into his pants he cupped his balls pulling them up so they were free of their confines. He was a fan of ball play and didn’t want them neglected just because his pants were still on. “Lick them, suck them, maybe I will reward you if you do a good job.”

Moving down Lia lapped at his balls sucking one into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Switching between them she sucked each one, then licked over the sack. Darnok had a strong scent here and it weirdly turned Lia on, thought she never mentioned it to him. She quite enjoyed playing with his balls and was always excited when he allowed her to do so. Everything about him was huge and this was no exception. 

Grunting Dar began to lose patience again. It all just felt too good. “Suck it, or I am forcing it in your mouth.” He growled his grip on her hair tightening ever so slightly. 

Lia paused for just a moment and licked up the shaft making a decision. She teased over the head with her tongue, mouth open, hot breath tickling his foreskin, but she did not take him in her mouth. Instead she just licked, teasing him, tempting him, curious to see if he would actually make good on the threat, and make good he did.

It only took a few moments before Darnok had gripped the shaft of his cock with one hand, the other hand still gripping the back of Lia’s head. Moving her slightly he angled his cock to align with her mouth and pushed her down, forcing the tip and some of the shaft into her mouth. It felt so incredible he kept going forcing his cock into her throat, a little farther than he usually would to start, but he simply couldn’t help himself. 

Moaning loudly, Darnok threaded his fingers into Lia’s hair and guided her down on his throbbing dick, pushing as much in her throat as he could until he felt a small tap on his thigh. Looking down he could see Lia struggling a bit and he eased up releasing her hair and letting her set the pace for a bit. “Next time, do as you're told, and these things won't have to happen.”

Darnok watched Lia as she worked her mouth over his cock, taking more and more of him into her throat as she swallowed around him. It was clear she was challenging herself and Dar liked that. Reaching next to the desk he grabbed the riding crop he had set next to it and out of the way. Not wanting to interrupt the earlier scene with a visual reminder of what was to come. “Be a good girl for me, don’t stop what you are doing, but I want you to hike that skirt up to your waist so I can see that sweet ass while you take me in your throat.”

Lia, being ever obedient, moved her hands from his shaft and balls and reached back to hike up her skirt. Tugging it up so it was around her waist, revealing the garter belt and thong she was wearing. Her asscheeks were bare save for the lace strips of the garter belt hooking to her thigh highs. She never stopped servicing Dar and once her hands were no longer needed to move her skirt, she placed them back on his cock. 

She stroked Dar’s shaft as she took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. She couldn’t deep throat him, not yet, but she certainly was trying. She had gotten farther tonight than before, his initial force helped a bit but her throat was a little sore from that. 

Darnok rubbed the riding crop against her ass, smoothing it over the skin before tapping lightly. He didn’t want to startle her or injure her by ramping up the pain too quickly. It also forced his focus away from the pleasant sensations he was experiencing. “Slow down a bit, wouldn’t want to cum too soon. You aren’t getting out of this that easily.” He chuckled a bit as she whined around his cock, but did as was told. 

Her slowing down helped him focus even more and brought the intensity level down a bit. Instead of feeling his pleasure climbing quickly to release, it was more of a warm slow build. “Good of you to realize your place.” He popped one cheek a little harder with the riding crop and smiled as she made an adorable little squeak. Since her mouth was full the sounds she was making was muffled, but it just added to his pleasure. 

Slowly Dar worked the riding crop over her ass, randomly choosing which cheek to strike and how hard. He kept it varied so she wouldn’t be able to acclimate to the strikes. A particularly sharp smack had her jumping and taking his cock much farther than she had before. It was so pleasant that Dar gripped her head and held her in place, keeping his cock shoved deep in her throat. 

Lia whimpering and wiggling was what caught Dar’s attention and he looked down, having not realized he had tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She was struggling but had not tapped his thigh. Loosening his grip he let Lia pull back so that she was more comfortable, and he could see that her eyes looked shiny and wet. He was tempted to pull her off and pause the scene, but she knew how to code out and for some reason had chosen not to. Allowing this Darnok kept a closer eye on her as he paused in the spanking and watched her. 

Repeating the action, Dar forced her down and held her there as he watched. She was struggling a bit, though she could still clearly breath. Lia wasn’t tapping out or signalling her distress despite looking like she clearly was. He smiled, proud of her for challenging herself and pushing her limits, but his worry overrode his desires and he released her again as she took deep breaths through her nose but did not try to pull away. 

Lia was beautiful in her submission and Darnok found himself growing ever more attached to her. Each time they met he found new reasons to want to keep her all to himself. This was just one more to add to the ever growing list and Dar was concerned at where his feelings were leading him. Pushing the heavier thoughts out of his mind he forced himself to focus on the scene and his building pleasure. 

“You are such a good little cock sucker aren’t you? Do you like it when I force it in your throat? Do you like me controlling you, striking you? Do you want to be my little pet, servicing me whenever I want?” Darnok was technically asking in character, but there was a part of him that was ready to collar Lia as his sub and make everything between them official.

Darnock felt his throat tighten as Lia lifted her eyes, locking on to his, and simply nodded without stopping. He came close to release in that moment as he damn near lost control. Remembering himself he raised the riding crop and smacked her ass again, far more gently than he had before, but enough to sting a bit. He watched her wiggle and could feel her moaning around him. It was becoming too much and he would cum soon.

Setting the riding crop on the desk Darnok tightened his grip behind her head and pushed her down slowly on his cock. “I am going to fuck your throat girl, and you are going to take it.” Growling Dar forced Lia down on his cock, keeping a careful eye on her expressions and breathing just in case he went too far too fast. Hoping she would tap out if she really needed to and didn’t just allow this to impress him. 

Lia felt a little light headed as Darnok forced his cock further and further into her throat. Still not able to take him all the way, Lia was nevertheless pleased with how far she could get. Her vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, but she remembered her breathing exercises and focused on remaining relaxed as Dar face fucked her. 

She could feel her own wetness between her thighs, turned on not only by the scene but his voice and how much he was clearly enjoying this. Lia desperately wanted him inside of her, but she could wait. Right now she needed to focus on her breathing and helping him to reach his orgasm, which was clearly building quickly as his cock had begun to swell in her throat. 

Reminding herself not to panic, Lia felt her air cut off for a moment as Darnok forced her head down until he met resistance. He wasn’t fully in her throat, but somehow she managed to take him more than half way. She could feel herself gagging slightly as his cock swelled up even more with his impending release. Suddenly her throat was free and Darnok was stroking his cock in front of her face.

“Don’t you dare close your mouth.” Dar ordered with a snarl as he jerked himself the rest of the way to release. His thick ropes of cum landing in her open mouth and on her face, some getting in her hair and on her chest and clothing. 

Panting Dar looked down at Lia, her face and clothes covered in cum. Her mouth still obediently open as a pool of cum sat in her mouth. “You are such a good obedient girl. Close your mouth and swallow.”

It wasn’t easy sitting there with cum in her mouth, not swallowing, it was actually worse than taking his cock in her throat. However his praise was worth it and Lia dutifully swallowed when ordered. Her eyes remained closed, not wanting to get ejaculate in them.

“You look so perfect like this, I almost want a picture.” Darnok commented, knowing that was completely out of bounds. “Don’t move.”

Getting up Dar walked over to the sink, there was one in every room, and wet a paper towel, bringing it over and wiping her eyes, leaving the rest of her face covered in cum still. He wanted to admire it just a bit longer. Maybe he could get her to agree to a photograph just this one time.


End file.
